When performing coiled tubing services, if the amount of coiled tubing required to perform the service cannot be contained on a single reel as one continuous length of pipe, two or more sections of coiled tubing must be joined together. The joining of sections of coiled tubing can be necessitated, for example, by the lift capacity of handling equipment or the volume capacity of the work reel.
However, there are limited mechanisms and techniques that have been developed for gripping and handling sections of coiled tubing to facilitate connection of the coiled tubing sections. Accordingly, the formation of coiled tubing connections can be difficult, costly and time-consuming.